the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiisu Gami
'Appearance and Personality' When Kiisu Gami was last seen thirty years ago he still looked young for his age, almost impossibly so. Tall, imposing and rash to others, Kiisu wasnt the most pleasant ninja to be around. 'Stats ' 294 Strength: 26(32|44 to hit) Speed: 29(35) Intelligence: 29 Chakra Levels: 29 Chakra Control: 26 Endurance: 29(35) CP:405 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Sharingan Genin 2: Kenjutsu-specialist Chunin: Water Nature Jonin: Mangekyou Sharingan Jonin 2*:Ken-Chi-Tansen S-Rank: Summon Snakes Kage Rank: Dragon Sage 'Abilities and Equipment' Feats earned so far: 40 Banked feats: 0 *Water Release #Water Prison Jutsu 20 CP, 10 Maintain #Water Clone Jutsu-10 CP #Multi-Water Clone Jutsu *Kenjutsu #Ken-Chi-Tansen*(Blade of a Thousand Edges)- A blade made out of the blood of over a thousand slain and grows in power with every kill. #Ken* - The blade, being formless, can change form at blinding speeds, doing so drains on the users chakra, but allows for the user to deceive the opponent and attack multiple enemies at once. +12 to hit, can target up to five enemies at once. 40 cp/round #Chi*- The blade full with the blood of over a thousand, and contains their chakra as well. The user gains 200 CP while weilding the blade, and it is restored everyday due to the near endless amounts locked within. #Tansen*- The blade can condense the chakra held within. The blade takes form, and Ken is no longer usable. The blade becomes six feet in length molded by dense black chakra. It obliterates #Sword Technique:Decapitation *Snake Summoning: # *Dragon Sage Mode #Dragon Sage #Sage Art: Supercharged Jutsu #Sage Art: White Rage Technique- A dragon carrying an orb in its front left bursts out #Sage Art: Dragon's Swiftness- +6 str, +6 end, +6 spd *Sharingan #Chakra Vision *Mangekyo Sharingan #Mangekyo Sharingan: Daikirai no Oozora # # # # * Misc #Body Fluid Shedding Technique #+ 9 stats #+ 9 stats #+ 9 stats #+ 9 stats #+ 9 stats #+ 9 stats Equipment *(2) Equipment Example *(4) Equipment Example 'The Past of an Unknown Legend' Kiisu Gami was born six years before the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the son of a farmer and his wife. As a kid he was a very cheery child, and extremely talented. At the age of four he was helping his dad out in the wheat fields, being a great use to his dad. His father encouraged him to something more than just a farmer’s son and he did. The Fourth Great Shinobi War made Kiisu aware that he wanted to become a ninja, he saw the unification of the villages as a great sign of hope for the future, and he wanted to become a part of that. Naruto Uzumaki became his idol; he would draw pictures of him defeating the evil and malicious members of the Akatsuki daily. His dad scrounged up enough money from the farm work for him to go off to the far away village of Konoha, Kiisu said his farewells and promised to return when he was a ninja. Kiisu’s trip went on without any problems; he had safe passage to Konoha and was ready to become a ninja. He entered into the academy at the age of eight; his chakra control had been already toned at this time. He passed the Academy not even a year later, mastering the jutsus needed to pass. Upon graduation he got to meet his hero, he had never been so happy before in his life. He has able to wield a Kama so proficiently from farming for four years and play fighting with it that he was on par with chunin, and passed the Chunin exams at the age of nine. He had made many friends at this point and he wanted to go back to his father so he could be proud, but he had work to do for his village. Two years his skills had become greatly honed, he had an arsenal of jutsu at this point, and replaced his kama with a katana. He was quickly put up for promotion as a jonin. As a jonin he continued to shine as a ninja, completing as many missions as he could. Six years later, now 17 he had finally experienced failure. It was supposed to be a simple mission, protect the Kage’s son during a diplomatic mission with Sunagakure . They were expecting a mere bandit attack but a group of jonin level missing-nin attacked instead. Kiisu was able to keep Naruto’s son alive, though he was gravely injured. He returned to the village, the diplomacy had failed because of that. He apologized to the Hokage for his failure to both him and the village. Naruto was upset because of his sons injury, but he was wise and forgiving. The damage done to his son was un-repairable. Even though the Hokage forgave him he didn’t forgive himself. He went off in exile, and to go meet his father and mother finally. As he approached the farm he noticed that it had been abandoned for years. He went inside and to his horror he saw the years-old corpses of his parents. There were shuriken lying about and he gathered from it that missing-nin had killed his parents. He went out deep into a forest to try and find solace, that’s where he came upon one of Orochimaru’s lab. For the next few days he searched through the lab deciding and figured a way to make it up to the Hokage. In secrecy he established the Gami Clan, with the notes found he was able to train people in medical ninjutsu, even though he knew none himself. He was proud of what he had done, though because of the exile he was labeled as a missing-nin now, and couldn’t rejoin. He journeyed to the other labs, gathering the equipment and books from vast libraries there. He established more medical institutes in other villages, spreading the gift of the Gami Clan(and getting wealthy while doing so).The Gami Clan had grown strong, and their leader was idolized. Part 2 coming soon(As of 5 months ago) Ken-Chi-Tansen Crafted from the blood of his enemies, Ken-Chi-Tansen has grown into a terrifying weapon. Category:NPC